The Wolf
by deathbytaco1
Summary: Jason is your average kid, except for being a thief, a famous model in America, oh yah and the holder of the Wolf Miraculous. Join him as he enters the world of Paris and fights along side Ladybug and Cat Noir against Hawk Moth. He is no push over and his Miraculous is one of a kind. Look out Paris, a storm is coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my Miraculous Tales of Ladybug Cat Noir story. This story will be starring my OC or possibly OC's and will follow the cannon story as much as possible so I hope you enjoy. Also, if you don't agree with the Miraculous Kwami/Kwami's I chose, watch the origins episode and tell me if you see the Deer, the Lion, or the one with wings in the box, and then tell me why they aren't there. If those can exist then so can mine. Anyway, hope you enjoy. If you don't like stories that follow close to the cannon then go find something you do want to read, please.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Miraculous Tv show or its characters, I do own this story and my OC's however.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

I look out over the ocean as the boat heads toward Paris, France. I sigh as I lean over the railing, "Why do we have to go to Paris of all places?" I ask myself. "You know why." Said a female voice from my left. "We had to come here Jason. You want answers and I don't know how to answer all your questions, remember I'm still a young Kwami."I look to my left and see my best friend in the world, Chilly.

Chilly was a Kwami, a small magical creature that grants powers to those who hold a Miraculous, a powerful magic object that grants powers to those who have one. Chilly is a white wolf Kwami I had found in a metal bracelet in America at an abandoned antique shop. She was smaller than my palm and had a head that was bigger than her body which was white with a light blue accent to her fur and had bright blue eyes. When I first met Chilly I had been looking around for anything that might interest me when I spotted it between two broken floorboards: a small black box with a red design on it. When I picked it up and opened it, a bright white and blue light blinded me for a few seconds. When I regained my vision I had a brand new grey metal bracelet. The box also had a note inside, I picked it up and read it "Let it Snow?" Before I could even respond I was suddenly covered in a bright white light. When I look down my clothes were replaced with a strange white one peace outfit with a mask over my eyes while a pair of goggles rest around my neck, but the strangest part was that I had a wolf tale and ears. I also had two chakrams on my back that had no blades on them, meaning that they could never cut anyone. After freaking out for about 10 minutes I heard a man laugh and I turned to see an old man with a red Hawaiian shirt on.

The man, who said his name was Master Fu, helped me transform back to my usual self and introduced me to Chilly. He explained what Chilly was and that I had a big responsibility in the future. Heck, he even asked me to move to France to learn how to use my new Miraculous. I agreed, mostly cause I didn't really have anywhere else to go cause I grew up on the streets, hell the only thing I actually had going for me was some modeling job, I worked for this famous designer but I'm on an extended break right now, I think his name was Agreste or something like that. Anyway the guy pays me a lot of money for his American design stuff. I barely use the money though, much prefer getting it myself, but I use it sometimes. Anyway I agreed to go to Paris to learn about Miraculous from Master Fu, I had, "borrowed" a ticket from some one and here we are.

"Yeah Yeah I know but still I just wish I knew what I'm supposed to do here." I said just before the horn went off signalling we are about to dock. Just before the boat docked I checked over my belongings. I had on white shoes and blue jeans with a snow flake design going down the front of the right side, I had a white t-shirt with a blue line going from my right shoulder to my left hip and a black Fedora on. I also had a blue backpack that has all my other stuff like extra clothes and other things I might need. My Miraculous was on my left wrist in its dormant state. I looked in the mirror at my reflection, I adjusted my black hair that had a blue tint to it, so it looked straight and I wiped the tiredness from my blue eyes. "Alright Chilly time to hide, you remember Master Fu's warning? We can't let anybody see you."

Chilly pouted "Don't worry I'll stay under your hat for now." She quickly flew under my hat just before I walked off the docks and onto the streets of Paris toward Master Fu's store. When I arrived, I walked into the room but I saw he had a customer so I waited by a black table with assorted candles on it. I looked around the room, it is a Chinese style room with scroll paintings on the wall, a large mattress was on the ground in front of a brown dresser with a record player on it. The walls were white but changed to red near the top. There was also a door that led to a balcony near were Master Fu was. Who was currently waving his hands over his client, who was lying down on his front on the mattress. I pulled out a book and started to read while I waited for him to finish. Chilly slid my hat just enough so she could read to.

"Master, master." Said a male voice in a panic, I looked up to see a bright green Kwami with a dark green turtle shell fly towards Master Fu. The man on the mattress raised his head and looked at Fu with a questionable gaze. Master Fu thought fast "Master, master . . " He chants "Chanting . . . it's part of the treatment. Master, master." Before I can even blink he is already rushing the man out of the room "Thank you for coming. See you next week." He quickly shuts the door and I walked over to him as Chilly flies out. "Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura." Says the new Kwami.

"I thought it was lost forever." He said while looking down at the ground, a look of concern on his face.

"Wait, how many other Miraculous are there?" I asked with curiosity.

"There are many, but some were lost long ago, I thought the moth Miraculous would be lost forever."

"But Master," Says the Kwami in a concerned tone. "It's a negative aura. I fear it's in the hands of a dark power."

"We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous." He walked toward the center of the room. "If it's in the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world." He held his fist up and I noticed a turtle bracelet on his wrist, is that his Miraculous? "Time to transform! Wayzz . . ." He made several karate poses but when he stood on one leg ***CRACK*** I winced as I heard his bones crack. Master Fu groaned as he holds his back, I quickly run over to help him just before he hits the ground.

"Please master, be reasonable, you are-" Says Wayzz before being cut off. "Still young, I'm only 186." He says. My eyes slightly widen at his age, but I refocus on the matter at hand. "If you need this thing back me and Chilly can help if you want." I smile hoping I get the chance to find another Miraculous, not that there is anything wrong with Chilly and hers. I just want to see what it can do.

Master Fu smiles. "I appreciate that very much, and you are right Wayzz, I can no longer do this alone." He walks toward the record player "We'll need some help.

Master Fu presses the heads of two dragons designed on the record player and a panel opens up and he presses a few buttons causing the record player to flip open and cause multiple panels inside it to open and reveal a black box with the same red design on it as the one I found. The box opens to reveal a orange fox tail necklace, a yellow and black comb that reminded me of a bee, a pair of red earrings with black polka dots, and a black ring with a paw print on it. There also seemed to be some missing from the collection.

"Master Fu, were would my Miraculous go?" Asks Chilly looking for her symbol. He gave a small smile in response. "Your Miraculous was special Chilly. But I had no where to keep it safe and it was lost many years ago before I could even make it a place to put it." He said in a sympathetic tone. "Now let us see if we can find someone who is worthy of being a Miraculous holder."

The record player closes back up and I follow Master Fu as he leads us out of the building while both Chilly and Wayzz hide under my hat to stay hidden.

 **/LINE\\\**

I hide behind the group of people about to cross the side walk as I watch Master Fu cross the street as a red car starts driving towards him. Nobody seemed to notice him because they all were looking down at her phones, he made acting look so easy the way he purposefully walked slow.

 _"This was a weird way to pick a Miraculous holder."_ I think to myself

Before I can even see what happens, he is pulled forward by some girl who I can't see because of the people. The walk sign turns green and the group walks over to the other side while I wait for Master Fu to finish talking to the girl and she runs across the street and directly into me. I catch the box she had accidental flung into the air and I smile as I look down at her. She had on a black long sleeve shirt that was open and had the sleeves rolled up, she had on a white shirt under that which had a flower design on the left side of what was visible. She had on bright pink pants that had a design on it that I couldn't figure out and pink shoes as well. She had her hair held back by two red hair ties that held her hair into two small ponytails, her hair was also black but had a blue color to it. She also had blue eyes and had on a pink backpack and a small pink bag that was hanging by her hip.

"You alright miss?" I ask looking down at her as she rubs her head.

"Oh, yes I'm fine." she says as she stands up and I hand her the box. When she looks at my face she pauses, "Do I know you?" She asked looking at me with a curious expression. I look at her to see if I recognize her, nothing comes to mind. "Sorry can't say I've seen you before, weren't you in a hurry to get somewhere a second ago?" Realization dawns on her face as she thanks me one more time and runs away.

"And there goes our new hero" I say as I pull out the three cookie like food I swiped from the box. I hand Chilly and Wayzz each their own and they pull them under my hat and start to eat. Chilly mostly prefers ice cream but she does enjoy sweets as well. I smile as I eat the strange cookie and catch up to Master Fu and wait outside the bakery while he finds a place for Tikki and her Miraculous. After a few minutes Master Fu walks back out and I follow him.

"Ok so now we just gotta find someone who can be the holder of the cat Miraculous?" I ask walking next to him as we pass the building the girl ran into. "Yes, and I believe that they will be here soon, so please go hide till then." I nod and walk over to a stone wall and sit down next to it and watch what happens next.

Not to much later I see Master Fu fall to the ground and reach for his cane. A blond boy wearing white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black undershirt with a yellow and green line going across it, he had on blue jeans and orange shoes, and he also had a blue shoulder bag hanging by his hip. He handed Master Fu his cane and helped him back up then looked behind him and looked sad then walked toward someone who looked like a business woman and a body guard. The three of them get into a car as I walk up to Master Fu. We watch as the car drives away and we start walking away as well.

"So you have your new heroes, what now?" I ask as we walk away. "I must get this somewhere he can find it." He say's pulling out a black box with a red design on it, similar to the one I found Chilly's Miraculous in.

"Alright then lets go find his house then."

 **/LINE\\\**

After finding the boys house and Master Fu putting the box somewhere we were all going back to his place. We were walking for a bit before Wayzz spoke up. "Do you think they'll be up to it Master" He asked through my hat which I had cut a triangle pattern in while I was waiting so they could see out of it.

"I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again, at least I hope not." When master Fu said that I stopped for a moment but continued walking. What did he mean, what could have happened? Before I could ask I notice something that makes me take a second look.

"Master, is a giant golem made of boulders with glowing yellow eyes normal in Paris?" I ask as I look down the road at a golem marching down the street. He looks over and widens his eyes "That is a Akuma from Nooroo and his Miraculous, but it has turned that person evil." Said Master Fu in a worried tone.

"I may not be able to stop it but I can slow it down." Chilly flies out from under my hat, but before I can transform I remember Wayzz. If I transform where will he go? "Master what should I do with Wayzz? You can't just walk back with him, and if I transform I won't have anywhere to put him."

Master Fu looked a Wayzz who nodded back, he then turned back to us. "Take him with you." I paused for a moment, "What?" I ask confused. "Your Miraculous has the ability to hold more than one Kwami at a time, say "Wayzz protect" and he will enter your Miraculous. And Wayzz, please help them as best you can."

"Of course Master." Wayzz bows before flying over me and floating above my shoulder with Chilly. I smile, this is gonna be fun. "Alright then, Chilly, let it snow!" A white light washes across me and I'm left in my one piece outfit again and my hat disappears and my wolf ears appear on my head. My Miraculous was now a bright blue and had 8 white jewels with wolf head symbols on them. I turn towards Wayzz and he nods. "Wayzz, protect." Wayzz then gets sucked into my Miraculous and a green turtle shell symbol appears inside each of the jewels (one half is white and one half is green now. A bright green line going from both my wrists to my shoulders and from my ankles to my knees appear. "Alright lets go." I run towards the stone golem and pullout my chakrams, only the problem was that I lost sight of him.

I quickly look around for any type of clue to where he went, probably don't have to look far considering the falling skyscraper. Guess I go that way.

 **/LINE\\\**

I arrive at the stadium just as the golem climbs the roof and yells at the group of students inside. I sit on the roof to wait for the other two to show up.

"So, who's the wuss now?" Yells the golem then jumps down and starts chasing after a student with a red sweatshirt, black jeans, red shoes, a yellow backpack and had brown hair with the front being blond and sticking up.

The boy runs away and trips over, the stone guy reaches for him but is blocked by a metallic pole. The boy from before drops down, now in his Miraculous outfit, they exchange a few words then start to fight. The cat guy dodges every attack from the golem but manages to land one hit which causes the golem to grow in size. I slap my forehead, idiot. Guess I gotta help the guy, I stand up and jump to the ground.

"Where are you partner?" Yells cat guy sounding worried. I roll my eyes then launch both my chakrams, which are connected by a wire, and they wrap around the golem preventing him from moving. "I may not be the person your looking for but mind if I step in?" I ask as I walk towards them. Cat guy turns around and smiles when he sees me. "Thanks."

Before either of us can say anything the golem breaks free of my weapons causing them to fly back to me. Both I and the cat guy jump out of the way as the golem tries to hit us, he then picks up the soccer net and throws it at us but misses and heads right for a girl who's recording this whole fight. Cat guy quickly throws his pole above the girl and it extends causing the net to be flung back and away from the girl. But since we both were looking at the girl we didn't notice the golem grab both of us with one of his fists.

I look up at the golem, I might just have to use my power after all. But before I can a girl dressed in a red miraculous outfit with red polka dots all over it jumps down and slides under the golems legs and wraps a yo-yo around his legs.

"Animal cruelty? How shameful." She says before pulling the cord and causes the golem to fall back and drop us. I jump and land near a soccer goal as cat boy roles into it and the ladybug girl runs over to us. "Sorry it took so long Cat Noir," She says to the now identified Cat Noir, she then turns to me, "And, you?" She says in a confused tone.

"Oh how rude of me," I bow, "I am Wolf, nice to meet you." I look back up at them. Cat Noir pulls himself up and cracks his knuckles "It's cool wonderbug. Let's kick his rocky behind." He then starts to run at the golem but the girl holds him back by his tail.

"Wait! Haven't you noticed he gets bigger and stronger with every attack?" She lets go of his tail and Cat Noir rubs his tail and look at Ladybug. "We have to do something different."

"Different how?"

"Here's an idea," I interjected. "You two come up with a plan while I keep this thing busy. Ok? Good!" I quickly jump towards the golem. "Time to see what my powers can do. SUB-ZERO!"I slam my fist on the ground and the ground around me suddenly freezes over, it reaches all the way to where the golem is, thankfully not covering the whole stadium.

I anchor one of my chakrams into the ice and quickly start to skate around the golem as he tries to stay balanced on the ice. He finally notices me and tries to hit me but I skate around his fists. But before I could anchor my other chakram, he fell to his knee, gaining what little balance he could and smashed his fist into the ice causing it to shatter. Not only did it knock my weapon loose but caused me to trip over due to the lack of ice. I stand back up and quickly put my arms up to block the oncoming fist, just before it hits me the green parts of my outfit light up and a bright green turtle shell shaped shield made of light appears in front of me. The shield takes most of the impact but the force launches me back towards a wall, but the shield appears behind me protecting me from getting hurt. I regain my balance and watch the green lights fade. "Gonna have to thank Wayzz after this." I smile as I turn back towards the golem.

I look back at the golem just in time to see Cat Noir get kicked back towards ladybug girl. I quickly make my way over to them. "And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?"

"I guess I was a little excited about my new life." He says embarrassed.

"Can't blame you, it is pretty awesome." I say as I glance at my bracelet and smile.

"Well, up to me. Lucky Charm!" She throws her yoyo up in the air and a suit appears, from random hearts that appeared out of nowhere.

"What kind of a super power is that?" I ask confused. "I mean you could make clothes for people but not much else."

"My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er," "The Akuma." I inform her. "Right thank you, the Akuma is hiding."

"Well, he's made entirely out of stone." Says cat as the golem walks towards us, painfully slow.

"Is there anything that isn't stone?" I ask, he can't be entirely made of stone right?

Ladybug girl narrows her eyes at the golem. "His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!"

I stare at her very confused, how, what, why? "How does that remind you of a Russian doll?" She looks at me, her mouth opens to respond but nothing comes out. She closes her mouth and looks back at the golem.

"So what's your plan?" Asks Cat Noir.

"Hmmm." She look around the stadium and then looks at the suit before getting an idea. "This!" She exclaims. She then grabs a hose that just so happen to be on the ground and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo. "Don't miss. Trust me." She then spins and launches Cat Noir at the golem. I take a few steps away from the girl, slightly scarred what she was going to do to me next.

"This girl's crazy!" I hear him yell as he flies through the air and gets caught by the golem.

The girl leaps into the air towards the golem "Catch me if you can!" When she gets close enough the golem it releases what ever was in his hand to grab the girl. "And now... Alya, the tap!"

I look over at the girl from before as goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit causing the golem to let go of her. Ladybug runs over and breaks the akumatized object. I run up to the ladybug girl as a purple and black butterfly flies away. A puff of black smoke surrounds the golem and it then breaks into a large pile of boulders. Cat Noir falls to the ground and another kid I haven't seen before. I walk up to Cat and out my hand out for him to grab. He looks at my hand and smiles then grabs it and I pull him up as the boulders disappear. We both then look at the ladybug girl.

"This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome." He says in a very happy tone.

"Calm down lover boy. You don't want to drool in front of one of your new partners do you?" I ask smirking. He covers his mouth before realizing it was a joke.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" The boy who fell from the golem said confused.

"You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!" Said Cat, as we approached her. "Yah nice job." I say with a smile.

"The three of us did it, partners." She held out her fist with a smile. "Pound it!" Both of them say before they fist bump each other then look at me. I sigh and fist bump them "pound it." I say in a somewhat bored tone.

 ***BEEP, BEEP*** Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps

"You should get going. Our identities must remain secret." Says ladybug girl. I look down at my Miraculous, only one of the wolf heads had vanished. Do I get more than one use? I look back up. "Farewell, m'lady." Cat bows then runs away. "Let's do this again soon, okay?" He then jumps up and out of the stadium.

"Not too soon, I hope." She looks over at the former golem, she grabs a paper of the ground and reads it. "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss." She gives a sympathetic glance before walking over to the boy, I follow close behind.

"Kim wrote it." Says the boy. "He's always making fun of me." Ladybug girl kneels next to him before speaking again. "You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan."

"Hey, how did you know my name, miss?"

"We wouldn't be superheroes if we didn't know who we were saving would we?" I say as I walk over to them.

"Exactly." She says nervously.

Before anything else could be said the girl from before showed up. "Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh..." Ladybug girl and I start to walk away before she turns around. "Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug." She throws her yo-yo and uses it to pull herself out of the stadium and I jump out.

"Ladybug... Super awesome!" I hear the girl say.

 **/LINE\\\**

I make my way towards Master Fu's place as fast as I can. Once inside I power down and Chilly and Wayzz float in front of me both looking tired as well. "All in favor of sleeping till Master Fu comes back say Aye." All three of us simultaneously respond "Aye." I fall onto the mattress that was left out, and almost instantly fall asleep.

 **15 minutes later**

I start to wake up a bit but I'm to tired to actually get up, I hear someone walking around near me.

"Is this him Master Fu?" Said a soft female voice. "Yes this is him. He is worthy to accept the responsibility and from what Wayzz said, he is more than ready."Who else was here and who were they talking about.

"Well if Wayzz says he is worthy than I'll take his word for it." Said another female voice, though this one was a bit more energetic. I start to actually try to wake up fully to see who was here. "Both of you get ready he's waking up."

I open my eyes and sit up, at first I don't see anything out of the ordinary. But suddenly an orange blur crashes into my face knocking me back onto the mattress. I open my eyes again and come face to face with an orange Kwami that resembled a fox. She was very similar to Chilly but had bigger ears and was orange.

"Hi!" She said with joy and energy. "I'm Trixx, it's nice to meet you!" Well, someone's happy to be here, I think to myself before responding. "Um, hi Trixx, it's nice to meet you as well." I look behind Trixx to see another Kwami fly right in front of me as well, this one resembles a bee. "Hello, I am Pollen and it is a pleasure to meet you." She says happily. "Pleasure is all mine." I say with a smile as I pull Trixx off my face, who then proceeds to cling to my hand. "Um, not to sound rude or anything but why are you here exactly.

"I can explain." Responds Master Fu. "You see I have seen how well you did with Wayzz in battle today and how happy he looked exploring the city, that I wish for you to help care fore the Kwami's and use them as you did Wayzz. It is not good for them to spend such time isolated and alone from each other, with the wolf miraculous you have you can care for multiple Kwami's at once. So I was hoping you could take care of these two as well as Wayzz, what do you say?"

I look at Master Fu and then at Wayzz, Trixx, and Pollen who were smiling at me. I turn to Chilly who nodded, I smile. "Alright I'll do it, might be fun having 4 magical creatures around?" The 3 Kwami's all rush forward and cling to my face in nice hug, once again knocking me back. Wayzz rested on my forehead, Trixx rested on my left cheek, and Pollen on the other cheek. I feel Chilly rest on my chest over where my heart is, I know it's her because there is a slight cold feeling where she landed, I continue to smile and laugh a bit in joy.

"I will let you get acquainted with your new partners." Master Fu says as he walks out with a he leaves Wayzz floats from my head and flies in front of me. "Jason we have to hurry." He said with seriousness.

The four of us look at Wayzz in confusion "What's up?"

"While we were at the boys house earlier I sensed the presence of another miraculous." He said in a serious tone, we all looked at him in shock. "Does Master Fu know?" I ask wondering why he's only mentioning this now.

"No." He said looking down. "If I had told him he would have gone after it himself. You saw what happened to him before, he could never pull it off without being seen. That's why I need you to do it" I look at Wayzz and the other Kwami's who nodded, "Alright then lets go. Chilly, let it snow!" My wolf outfit materializes on me. I look over at the others. "Ready?"

They each nod and tell me what they can do and what to say. "Wayzz, protect!" Wayzz gets sucked into the Miraculous and the green lines appear again and my miraculous gains the turtle symbol again. I look at Pollen and she smiles, "Pollen, bug out!" Pollen gets sucked into the miraculous, making the jewels change so they are divided in thirds. The symbol of a bee on the bottom section. The area around my shoulders turns yellow with a black outline and parts of my back gains yellow stripes. Finally I look at Trixx who was grinning with joy. "Ready Trixx?"

"Oh yah! Let's do it."

I smile at her joy "Alright then, Trixx, mystify!" Trixx then gets sucked into the miraculous, the jewels now divided into 4 sections now has the symbol of a fox on the bottom right section. My wolf ears get a slight orange color to them and my gloves also turn orange and black as well as the area around my wrists. I smile as I jump towards the mansion from before.

 **/LINE\\\**

Once I arrive at the mansion I quickly make my way inside without anyone knowing, this is a lot easier with powers. I let Wayzz out and he lead me towards a large black door with an interesting design on it. Before I can open it the door starts to open itself.

"Illusion." I whisper before a small cloud of smoke appears around me, turning me invisible.

A woman in a business suit walks out but pauses right in front of me, she shrugs and then walks away. I quickly make my way into the room and release the other Kwami's to search, turning me back. Trixx's illusion is still in effect however. We all follow Wayzz as he floats in front of a strange painting of a woman. I pull it aside and it opens like a door. I whistle at the security this guy put on this safe. This was one hell of a safe, but nothing I haven't broke into before.

"Alright, lets see." I pull out a small magnetic rectangle and place it near the key pad, almost immediately the numbers start to rapidly blink till a certain pattern continuously repeats.

I smile as I put in the code as the box disables any secondary security measures and locks as well. I open the safe and all 5 of us look at the Peacock themed item inside. Hearing someone approach the door I quickly grab the item, close the safe, and use the box to reset the security systems. I grab the box and transform again and make my way out of the house and onto the roof. I use my chakrams to swing over back towards Master Fu's place.

Once I get back inside I transform back again. The 5 of us sit in a circle around the Miraculous. "Alright, so what now?" I ask looking at Wayzz. "Now I wake her up." He said floating towards the Miraculous. The others quickly hide behind me. I was about to ask them what was wrong but a sudden bright blue light temporarily blinds me as Wayzz flies behind me as well.

When I can see again, there is a dark blue Kwami floating in front of me, she had several large feathers as a tale behind her. She opens her eyes and I smile. "Hello there, I hope your alright. Sorry if you didn't want to be out it's just I thought you might like to be out of your Miraculous after such a long time. I'm Jason, what's your name?" I ask with a smile.

The Kwami stares at me before she sniffles and then starts to cry and tears pour from her eyes as she cries. I panic slightly thinking I did something wrong. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I thought you would want to be out and have company, I'll put you back if you-" "NO!" She yells before colliding with my face. What's with Kwami's and tackling me to the ground. "Please don't, I don't want to be alone again I want to be around someone who will be kind to me."

I smile when I hear this. "Well lucky for you I can help all of that, as long as you do two things for me." "Anything!" She yells with determination. "First what's your name?" I say with a smile. "My name is Duusu." She moves back slightly and looking a bit scarred. "And secondly, will you be my friend?" I ask with a smile. She looked at me for a moment before she let out more tears but she was smiling this time. "I would love to be your friend. I'm glad you found my Miraculous." Before I could reply I feel a tap on my back and I sit back up, all the other Kwami's fly out from under me and wrap Duusu in a big hug.

"Duusu!" They all yelled as they hugged her. I smile as they all hug. Master Fu had also chose this moment to walk in he froze in shock at the sight of Duusu. I sigh and walk towards him, now I've got to explain what happened while he was gone.

 **/LINE\\\**

After putting the Miraculous away Master Fu looks at me "I see." He says with a smile. "It is fortunate that you found Duusu, I thought the Miraculous had been lost forever. It is good to see I was wrong."

We look at the Kwami's as they entertain themselves by playing a smaller version of soccer, I think. It was interesting how they played, every time someone scored they would cheer and start to dance, I don't think any of them knew how to actually play soccer considering they all kept picking up the ball and threw it at the makeshift goals. I'm gonna have to tell them they're playing it wrong, but not now, I want them to be happy.

"It is good to see that you have become friends with all of them." He says with a smile. I look at them again and give a smile myself "Well, they're nice to have around."

"Well, I have a customer coming in soon, why don't you all go explore the city for a while."

"Alright." I walk over to the Kwami's "Alright everybody who's ready to explore the city?"

"Yeah let's do it!" Says Chilly with excitement.

"ME!" Yells Trixx with joy.

"I would like to as well." Says Pollen in a calmer tone.

"It might be rather enjoyable." Says Wayzz in a calm tone as well.

"I would like to see the city as well." Dussu responds in a nervous tone.

"Alright then lets go." The Kwami all fly into my backpack. "Later Master Fu." I quickly make my way outside and pull out a skate board that I got a while ago, I throw it down and ride down the sidewalk. I ride past the house Master Fu put the Black Cat Miraculous in and where I found the Peacock Miraculous and stop, my phone was vibrating. I take it out and see my Boss was calling.

"Alright then, here we go," I answer, "Hello Mr. Agreste, how can I help you."

 _"Jason, good to hear you are doing alright, I was wondering how my American model was doing these days."_ He usually calls when ever I'm on break sometimes to see if I'm doing alright, to make sure I don't join another fashion line or to tell me he needs me to get back and model something amazing.

"Well you see, I'm actually in Paris France right now, and I'm exploring the city right now. So things are pretty good."

 _". . . "_ No response came from my boss, which had me very concerned.

"Um, Mr. Agreste, are you ok?"

"Where in Paris are you right now?"

"Um hold on." I walk towards the house's entrance, I look at the address. "I'm at (Insert the address of the Agreste's mansion), not sure if that means anything to you but yeah."

". . . Jason."

"Yeah?"

"Can you wait for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." He hangs up and I turn my phone off for now. That wasn't weird or anything. About a minute later the gate opens and the business woman from before walks out. She looks around before she spots me and walks over.

"Jason?" She asks standing in front of me. "Um yah, who are you?" I ask slightly concerned as how she knows my name.

"I work for Mr. Agreste, he would like to invite you into his home."

"Wait what."

 **/LINE\\\**

Nattily, I learned her name was Nattily, walks me into the house, it felt weird being inside a wealthy persons house and not stealing anything, I'm greeted by my boss and he says I could take up temporary residence in his house for now. Of course I agreed because 1.) Free food and a roof, 2.) I could keep an eye on Cat Noir and his Kwami, and 3.) maybe this kid could keep things interesting, also Nattily asked me to try and become friends with him. I was on my way to his room when I hear the Tv talk about another golem.

"Wayzz what's going on I thought we defeated the golem?" I open my backpack to let the Kwami out. He flies out and floats in front of me. "Did you capture the Akuma?"

I slap my forehead, "I knew I forgot something. But why do we have to catch it?

Wayzz sighed "An Akuma can multiply, if not captured it could return to it's original host and bring the other stone golems to life to fight for him as an army. At the moment only Ladybug can capture an Akuma and repair damage done by supervillans. Well to my knowledge anyway."

"Well then I guess we just wait for now." I knock on the door and Wayzz flies into my back pack again. I hear some rustling before Adrien yells for me to come in. I walk in with a smile. "Hello Adrien, nice to meet you, I'm Jason your Father's American model. Nice to meet you."

"Oh um, nice to meet you as well, but why are you here?" He says with a nervous tone in his voice as he hides something behind him.

"Well I was in America but I decided to see what Paris was like, I ended up in front of your place and your Father offered me a place to stay for a while. So tell me about yourself, you seem to want to go to school, based on the school supplies on the ground. So why aren't you there?" I say as I pick up a plate and see some fancy food on it.

"My father says I can't go to school cause the world is to dangerous." He sits next to me and sighs. Well there are some crazy things out there. I glance at him before sighing myself. "Alright, why don't you just go then, I mean whats the big deal about school anyway?"

"It's not about whats so great about school, I have had enough of being shut in by my father, I want to have a normal life, make friends and go to school. I don't want to be stuck here anymore." I smirk "Then let's go see what this school thing is all about, besides I here cats get antsy when they stay in one place to long." He freezes. Gotcha. "I don't know what you-" "Come on man, you don't have to lie to me. After all, we worked together this morning." I say as I hand him his school bag.

Adrien pauses for a minute before realization dawned on his face "Wait are you-"

"The one and only." I take my hat off and bow as all the Kwami's fly out, even Plagg. "Now, I believe you wanted to see what school life was like?" I say with a smile and place my hat back on my head. Adrien smiles and we both walk out to the balcony and plan to get out without being seen.

 **End Chapter**

 **Hey everybody I rewrote this chapter because of reasons. Any way I hope you enjoyed the rewrite, which is mostly just a foremat change and some more details on certain things. I will continue to write this story, and more details about the Kwami's will be in later chapters so don't worry about that for now. Any way I also wanted to include a preview for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

It was a calm peaceful time of day for most people in Paris, unless your Adrien Agreste and Jason Winters. The later currently driving a black Mustang down the streets of Paris going 85.

 **Jason pov**

"How did you get your licence!" Yells Adrien as he holds his seat in a death grip. I grin as I drive down the street towards the the school. "What the hell's a licence?" I ask as I make a sharp turn to avoid oncoming traffic. Adrien looks at me like I have two heads before he speaks again. "You know, the plastic card in peoples wallets with their names on it?" I look blankly at him before looking at the road and spotting what I need. "Hold this for a minute."

"Hold what-Oh my god!" Adrien yells as I let go of the wheel and move out the window, only my legs staying in the car as I hold the edge of the car. He grabs the wheel as I reach my left hand out and grab something from a wallet from a random bystanders hand or more importantly, a plastic card that was loose in it. I slide back into the car and start to steer again and hold up the licence for Adrien. "Happy now?" I smirk and continue to drive. A thought occurs to me and I spin the car to park it between two other cars. Adrien falls to the ground "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" He exclaims before I walk over.

"Hey," I say in an embarrassed tone. "Um, probably not the best time to ask this but, where's the school?" I laugh nervously before I hear my Kwami's slap their forehead, Adrien looked at me before getting to his feet. "We are walking the rest of the way. No exceptions." He starts to walk before I follow, wait am I forgetting somethi- ***CRASH*** I look back at the now in pieces car. Guess I don't have a choice, I follow Adrien as he makes his way towards the school. Wonder what schools like anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey everyone sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy lately but I am still working on these stories. I'm also happy that people are still ready my story while I'm working on** **the chapter. Any way I know you want to get to the story but I have a few more things to say.**

 **First off, THE FIRST 6 EPISODES OF SEASON 3 WERE LEAKED EARLY AND I LOVED THEM!**

 **Second I will now respond to reviews.**

 **Spot: I will keep on writing the story, I hope you like this chapter, and was it really a cliff hanger? I hadn't noticed.**

 **Red-Hot Habanero: When I saw your review I was so happy, I wrote something that was enjoyed by someone who doesn't usually read OC fic's. I was also planning on having Jason say that exact phrase in my story. I hope you keep on liking my story.**

 **IrishKatana: Glad you like the story, I'm not sure if I'm parring him with someone yet cause I'm not sure who would work well with him. I am open to suggestions though. I hope you continue to read my story.**

 **Now last thing I swear. I cannot stress this enough, this story will follow the cannon story but with my OC and a few altercations but I will still try to follow cannon, if you don't like something like that then stop reading and go find something you like to read.**

 **Now on with the story!**

It was a calm peaceful time of day for most people in Paris, unless your Adrien Agreste and Jason Winters, the American currently driving a black Mustang down the streets of Paris going 85.

 **Jason pov**

"How did you get your licence!" Yells Adrien as he holds his seat in a death grip. I grin as I drive down the street towards the the school.

"What the hell's a licence?" I ask as I make a sharp turn to avoid oncoming traffic.

Adrien looks at me like I have two heads before he speaks again. "You know, the plastic card in peoples wallets with their names on it? The thing you NEED in order to drive a car!?"

I look blankly at him before looking at the road and spotting what I need. "Hold this for a minute."

"Hold what-Oh my god!" Adrien yells as I let go of the wheel and move out the window, only my legs staying in the car as I hold the edge of the car. He grabs the wheel as I reach my left hand out and grab something from a wallet from a random bystanders hand or more importantly, a plastic card that was loose in it. I slide back into the car and start to steer again and hold up the licence for Adrien.

"Happy now?" I smirk and continue to drive. A thought occurs to me and I spin the car to park it between two other cars.

Adrien falls to the ground "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" He exclaims before I walk over.

"Hey," I say in an embarrassed tone. "Um, probably not the best time to ask this but, where's the school?" I laugh nervously before I hear my Kwami's slap their forehead, Adrien looked at me before getting to his feet.

"We are walking the rest of the way. No exceptions." He starts to walk before I follow, wait am I forgetting somethi- ***CRASH*** I look back at the now in pieces car. Guess I don't have a choice, I follow Adrien as he makes his way towards the school. Wonder what schools like anyway.

 **/LINE\\\**

I follow behind Adrien as he runs to school, when we run through a park a white light starts to shine from my Miraculous. I stop as the light starts to die down, I look back at the park before turning to catch up to Adrien. What was that about?

Once we arrive at the school we make are way up the stairs but as we are about to enter Nathalie arrives. "Adrien! Jason!" Both of us turn towards her "Don't do this, Mr Agreste will be furious!" She says trying to get us to go back.

"Tell him you got here to late, please." Said Adrien in a desperate tone before running into the school. I turn and walk towards Nathalie and stop in front of her.

"Don't worry." I say in a calm tone. "I'll make sure he stays safe." She sighs and gets back in the car and I walk into the school. The place was not what I was expecting, as I walk in there is a basketball court in the very center of the place. The lower level was mostly windows and a few benches, green metal stairs lead up to a catwalk to the second level with more windows.

I walk down a set of stairs as a group of people start to swarm around Adrien, glad that isn't happening to me. I look around the yard for anyone I might know, aw who the hell am I kidding? I'm not gonna know anyone here besides Adrien, well I have two choices here, go back to the park and find what caused my Miraculous to glow, or figure out what was so special about this school. . . . I give a sigh, I'm gonna regret this.

After some, persuasion, I managed to get myself temporary enrollment at the the school for the day. Since I was American and a famous model, the Principle was more than happy to allow me to see if I wanted to actually be enrolled at his school. I was allowed to attend classes for today. I walk back into the court yard area, what the hell do I call this place? It's inside the school but it's a giant empty space, oh forget it.

I walk up to Adrien who had a girl wrapping her arms around his right arm, as he was about to walk up stairs I spoke up, "Hey Adrien, who's your friend?" I ask with a smile.

Adrien gives a nervous chuckle, "Jason, this is Chloe, her father's the mayor and we've been friends for a long time."

Before I could respond, the girl clinging to his arm decided to speak, "Adrien!" She says with excitement causing us both to look at her, "You didn't tell me Jason Winters was with you!" Several students heard her and opened their magazines, why do so many of them have magazines? Soon they all seem to find a certain page at the same time, I also notice that this just so happened to be a picture of me, I do not wanna deal with this today.

"Well then, I'm gonna go to class now, see you there." I wave as I go up stairs and make my way into the classroom. Once there I explain to the teacher that the Principle said I could join today's classes to see if I wanted to enroll here. She nodded and said I could sit where ever I liked. _(I'm putting an entire new back row with empty seats so there are two more benches and two more tables in the back of the class room)_. Once I sit I start to wonder what was gonna happen with those stone beings, if the original one didn't show up then how is the Akuma supposed to to be cured?

I certainly don't want the golem to reappear but what if that's the only way to help the others? I open my bag and see the most of the Kwami were sleeping aside from Chilly and Wayzz. "Hey Wayzz?" I whisper so no one else will hear me. "Is the only way to save the stone beings by capturing the Akuma?"

Wayzz looked up at me, "I'm afraid not, at the moment Ladybug is the only one who can capture the Akumas."

"Great." I say sarcastically, now I gotta wait for the golem to reappear. I look back up and I see the girl chosen to be Ladybug, she got mad at Adrien who was trying to remove something the girl from before put on her seat.

The teacher started to call peoples names and when the student was called they said present so I did the same, Adrien didn't seem to get it and bolted up when he said it. It was funny.

She then called Chloe and then a boy named Ivan, but to everyones surprise the stone golem smashed through the door smashed through the door and yelled "PRESENT!"

Everyone started to panic and move away from the golem, I had to find a place to transform, I move past him and I hear him say that he was Stoneheart. I head into a nearby empty classroom and the Kwami all fly out in front of me. "Alright lets do this, ready Chilly?"

"Born ready!" She said happily.

"Alright then. Chilly, let is snow!" Chilly flies into the miraculous my wolf outfit appears. "Alright everyone else ready?"

The other Kwami all nod and I smile, "Wayzz, protect! Trixx, mystify! Pollen, bug out!" The three Kwai fly into the miraculous and my wolf outfit changes like before, I look up at Duusu who seemed a bit nervous. I give a small smile, "Don't worry Duusu if you don't want to do it I won't make you." Duusu smiles but she looks confident this time, she then speaks in a determined voice what I am to say. I nod, "Duusu, blow them away!" Duusu flies into the miraculous, the jewels change like before, now they were split into five sections with the symbol of a peacock at the top. Blue lines appear on the inside of the green ones made by Wayzz, but unlike the others I feel a strange energy for a moment before it disappears.

I didn't have time to worry about it as I run out the door and into the classroom only to see the giant hole in the wall, I run to the ledge and see Stoneheart walking down the road. I turn to look at the surprised class before saluting as I pull out my chakrams and use them to swing over towards Stoneheart, I wasn't going to hit him because that would only make him bigger and he was carrying two people in his hands.

I swing around in front of him just as Cat Noir appears and smacks Stoneheart on the head. Stoneheart then glows yellow before growing, "Oh no." Said Cat in a worried tone. "My bad."

"Did you already forget he grows when ever he gets hit!" I shout at Cat who jump a bit in surprise. I heard the girl who clearly likes the color yellow insult us but I tuned her out.

"You wanted the cavalry?" Asked Stoneheart, "Well here it is!" Right after he said that all the other Stonehearts that were frozen around the city surrounded us, great. Me and Cat stood back to back as the stone beings seemed to wait for their orders.

"Seize them!" Shouted Stoneheart, all the others charged at us so we jumped out of the way of them, I role and manage to land on my feet. I raise my arms and the green shield appears to block several fists. I strained under the weight as the ground beneath me started to crack and sink from the force. They raise their hands and I jump out of the way before they manage to hit me. There's to many for me to take on at once, and I can't use my powers without a plan, I jump to avoid another stone being but another one manages to land a hit and punches me into the alleyway next to Cat.

"Ow." I say as I stand back up. Cat moves over to help me up and I thank him before we both watch as the stone army moves towards us. I spin my weapons in my hands ready for them, but I was not however ready for the cars they started to throw at us. I jump out of the way as a silver car flies by me, I look back and see the car was heading for a girl from class, "Cat the car!" I shout to him.

He turns and almost immediately he throws his staff which hits the car so it doesn't land on her but still traps her under it. I breath a sigh of relief before getting grabbed by a Stoneheart and my weapons get knocked out of my hands. I struggle to try and get loose but I was like I was fighting a wall, oh wait, I'M FIGHTING A GIANT ROCK!

I had to get out of this, I could use my powers, Sub-zero is out of the question cause I would most likely freeze myself, Illusions wouldn't do much good here, the shields don't seem to useful right now, I don't think Pollens power would be to useful right now, and...wait, I never asked Duusu what she could do! Crap, gonna have to figure that out later. If I could just get my weapons I could do something, where the hell is Ladybug when you need her?

I don't know how long I was held there before my weapons miraculously (it's a pun get over it) dropped down to me. I smile and link the chakrams together and they grow till they force the Stoneheart copy to let me go. Once I hit the ground I leap away from the stone beings and land next to the lamp post where Ladybug had Cat Noir being help upside down by her yoyo. Cat makes a joke about how she turns his world upside down. This boy is head over heels for her.

The stone being approach us so Ladybug and I jump to the top of a building while she dragged Cat up with her. Thankfully he managed to land on the roof before we followed Ladybug. "Aren't gonna take care of them?" Cat asked as we hopped from building to building.

"No," Replied Ladybug, "If we want to save them all then we go to the source." We land on a yellow area looking directly towards the Eiffel Tower with the original Stone heart on it. "That one."

I watched as Stoneheart roared while his small army started to arrive at the tower, police helicopters and trucks were also surrounding the tower. I didn't want to just wait here so I turned to my partners, "Lets do this." We start o run towards the tower, but to my horror, Stoneheart threw one of the girls in his hands at the mayor! Ladybug jumped in the air and caught the girl before Cat and I arrive next to her. The girl runs over to who I assume is her father, while the 3 of us look at Stoneheart still on the tower.

"We're clear to attack!" Announced the police chief and all the officers pointed their guns at Stoneheart. Are they they serous?

"Wait, don't attack! You know it will only make it worse!" Ladybug said trying to convince the police not to shoot.

"I have a new plan unlike you, move aside and let the professionals handle this you've already failed once." I clench my teeth in anger, why are all cops so annoying? (Gonna say this now I have nothing against actual cops)

Ladybug looked hurt so I walk towards the police while she talked to Cat, "Oh really?" I say in a very annoyed tone which brought the attention of the police to me, "And how were you going to save that girl from becoming a state on the side walk? What are you gonna do when you keep shooting Stoneheart and he gets bigger than the Eiffel Tower? Or what about the army of stone being?" I cross my arms and wait for a response from the now stuttering voice chief who was struggling to respond. I smirk, "That's what I thought. So why don't you stop being a jerk and let us do our job." I walk back over to my partners.

Stoneheart suddenly started cuffing violently getting everyones attention, a swarm of black butterflies erupted from Stoneheart and floated in front of the tower. Stoneheart fell back and out of sight, everyone was watching the mass of Akuma as it started to take the form of a head. Which then proceeded to talk! "People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth." I narrow my eyes, the one who has Nooroo. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, Wolf, give me the Ladybug earrings, the cat ring, and the wolf bracelet now! You've done enough damage to these innocent people."

I heard clapping and Ladybug moved forward, "Nice try Hawk Moth but we know who the real bad guy is. Let's not try and reverse the roles here. Without you none of these innocent victims would have been transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and you will hand us your Miraculous!" Ladybug then runs towards the tower and uses her yoyo to launch into the air and use her yoyo again to start capturing Akuma's. The giant head started to grown in pain before exploding before Ladybug catches the last of them. I look around and see everyone starring in shock. "Let me make this promise to you." Ladybug was now talking to everyone. "No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Wolf will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" She then opens her yoyo to release a massive explosion of white butterflies that shoot in every direction.

I smirk, "Show off." Everyone else started to cheer.

"Wow." Said Cat who was starring at her, "Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl."

"I hate to ruin the moment but we still have Stoneheart to deal with come on!" Both of us then run towards the Tower before jumping and landing next to Ladybug who was in front of Stoneheart.

"You'll never take Mylene from me!" He yelled, Stoneheart then jumped to one of the large supports then yelled, "Come to me my stone beings!"

Cat and I looked over the edge and saw the stone army was starting to climb the tower towards us, "We're surrounded, what do we do now we can't attack him?" Asked Cat.

"Yes but we know where the Akuma is."

"In his clenched fist, the one he's holding Mylene with."

"So we know he's in love with her." Ladybug then seemed to realize something, "That's it! We don't try to separate Stoneheart and Mylene we bring them closer together! They're made for one another, it's just they don't know it yet." She then takes out her yoyo and starts to climb the building.

"Any idea what she meant?" Cat asked me and I just shrug, "Might as well trust her, something tells me this is how it's gonna be from hear on out."

I smile and role my eyes, "Just follow her." Cat and I start to climb after her to the top. Once we get to the top platform Ladybug jumps to the top.

"Help I'm scarred of heights!" Shouted Mylene.

"Everything is going to be alright!" Ladybug tries to assure her.

Stoneheart lets out a loud roar right before his stone army finished climbing the tower, Cat and I jump out of their reach and pull out are weapons. "How are you planning to get them closer than they already are!?"

The moment he said that it clicked in my head, I look right at Ladybug, "You can't be serious!?" Ladybug smiles.

"By using our powers Cat!" I look back and. shake my head, this plan better work.

I look at the army that surrounded us, might as well by her some time, if only I had something that could knock them all down at once. I slap my forehead in realization, I have freaking powers! "Sub-Zero!" I punch the ground and the side of the tower I'm facing was covered in ice, the stone being tried to hold on but couldn't and some started to fall. I jump off the edge and land in the remaining one which hit any other below it. Once we land the impact causes a large crater underneath the stone beings, the golems beneath me are then frozen solid. I look back up and see my partners falling towards the now non-evil Ivan and Mylene.

I run over to ladybug when she lands and releases the Akuma, "I swear if you ever come up with a plan like that again I will leave you two to fight the villain on your own." I say annoyed.

Lady bug rubs the back of her head before she throws the parachute into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!" The parachute then exploded into multiple beams of red sparkles shoot out in all directions, I watch as the strange magical energy fixes everything that was destroyed, it was pretty cool to watch.

"Are you seeing this!?" Cat asked in shock. Wait when did he get down?

"It's beautiful, it's amazing, it's, MIRACULOUS!" She shouts and the last of the energy shoots into the sky.

While everyone was distracted I decided to leave before anyone noticed, once I was alone I detransformed and let out a sigh, all the Kwami fly in front of me. "Nice work Jason you showed those golems who's boss!" I smiled at Chilly

"I agree, you performed quite well." Wayzz added.

"It was awesome! You were all like woosh woosh, bam pow!" Trixx made several karate like movements which made me laugh.

"I agree, you did an excellent job." Pollen adds.

Duusu flies up to me and rests on my head. "I'm so glad your alright." I pat her on the head and I notice Chilly looked jealous so I pull all the Kwami into a group hug and we all shared a laugh.

"Let's go home for now, we can tell Master Fu everything tomorrow." We head back to Adriens house and I stealthily manage to find my way to my new room, I give each Kwami the special food they asked for before making a large makeshift bed for them out of a pillow and a small blanket. I slowly hide them my new dresser and lay down before going to sleep.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Jason pov next day**

So I decided that I was gonna be enrolled in this school after all, Adriens dad reluctantly allowed him ti attend as well. I made sure that I had certain classes with both Miraculous holders, just to keep an eye on them. The first day was pretty boring but once I got outside I saw Master Fu standing nearby with an umbrella as it rained, I walk over to him and the Kwami and I explain everything that happened since I left yesterday. Once we finish Master Fu smiles and says I will be a great Guardian someday, I'm not sure what he meant but a certain pair catch our attention by the front of the school, we all watched with a smile.

"Excellent choice Master." Wayzz says and I can't help but agree.

"Those two were made for each other." After a moment Master Fu notices that I had a slightly annoyed look. "Is something wrong Jason?"

"That was my umbrella." I say a bit annoyed he just gave it away. Master Fu and the Kwami let out a few chuckles.

This is gonna be an interesting adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 3 of my** **Miraculous story, and I just realized I said season 3 in the last chapter instead of season 2. Well it could have been worse I guess, anyway, SEASON 2 EPISODE 10 HOLY HELL! Did you see all those** **Miraculous!? They wouldn't reveal something like that unless they were gonna do something big!**

 **Reviews**

 **Glavie165: I will don't worry, I plan on doing a lot more. I hope you enjoy the chapter and story!**

 **PardonMeAreYou: I'm glad you're enjoying it, hope you keep enjoying it in the future!**

 **Red-Hot Habanero: That's one of my personal favorite thing I put in the chapter, glad you liked it as well. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **IrishKatana: Thanks, that pairing could work, I just have to figure out how that would work and when they should meet, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Jason pov**

It's been about just over a week since the Stoneheart incident and things were calm, for the most part. Some of the more eventful moments involve patrolling the city, training with Master Fu, accepting gifts from people as Wolf, stabbing Adrien with a pencil, returning what was left of that car, nothing really to noteworthy. But one thing became clear to me when I was training with Master Fu, becoming a guardian for the Kwami was a bit harder than I expected. Right now I'm training to be the next guardian of the Kwami, I'm currently balancing on one foot on top of a cylinder shaped object, and I've been doing this for the past 3 HOURS.

"Master Fu, is this really necessary?" I ask him trying to stay balanced.

"Do not worry Jason, just another hour and you will be finished. I must admit I'm a bit surprised you haven't fallen yet."

I'm not sure if I should feel happy that I'm doing better than he thought, or if I should feel insulted because he expected less from me. I adjust my weight to balance myself better when I hear a small little voice getting louder by the second. "Jason!"

I had no time to react before an orange ball of fur collided with me, causing me to fall on my back. I grown in pain before I pull myself up and look at what hit me, "Trixx? Why did you just tackle me?" Trixx, the Fox Kwami, her fur was a bright orange in most places while a large white stripe went down her chest and stomach. The end of her tail was also white as well a the area around her mouth, her hands and feet were black little puffs of fur, and her ears were large orange fox ears that were white on the inside. Her eyes were a bright purple that were filled with joy.

"It's time to go!" She said flying in front of my face.

I blink a few times in confusion, "Time for what? And why did you tackle me!?" Now I'm gonna have to stand around doing nothing for another 3 hours. She gave me no answer before she started pushing me into another room, "Sorry Master Fu, looks like I have to finish the training later." I say as Trixx pulls me with surprising strength.

"Do not worry, I understand."

I was about to thank him but Trixx pulls me into the next room towards the Tv, she pulls me in front of the Tv and has me sit in front of it. "So what exactly are we-"

"SSSHHH! It's starting!" I look at the Tv and I immediately remember what she was so excited about, that weather girl contest. While I was introducing television to Trixx we discovered this contest that was trying to find a weather girl, Trixx was immediately hooked on finding out who was gonna win. She also insists that I watch it with her, no matter what. Trixx landed on my leg as the contest started, the host who's name I couldn't remember started to go over how the contest started with 5,000 people and was now down to 2 people. I also refuse to believe 5,000 people wanted to be a weather girl, well, this is Paris.

The man continued to talk about how the viewers should start voting for the winner, I look down at Trixx and see she already had my phone and was currently voting. I also took my phone back when I saw her try to vote more than once, "I'm not letting you vote more than 5 times, knowing you you'll probably vote a million times."

"No!" She said defensively, I smile and I role my eyes.

I tried to watch but I didn't really pay attention, but when the winner was announced Trixx jumped for joy since it was the person she picked from the start. I congratulated her before I moved back towards Master Fu, I sat down on the other side of the table and let out a sigh, "The Kwami are a bit of a handful aren't they?" Master Fu asked me.

"Yah, but I think I can do it, the five of them are fun to be around."

"Well then I hope you can handle the others as well." He said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, wait what other ones?"

He chuckled, "I will tell you another time, for now you should spend more time with your Kwami. Training can wait for now." I thanked him before I looked around for the other Kwami, Trixx was still watching Tv, Wayzz and Pollen were both making tea for everyone. Duusu, who has been clinging to my arm for the past few hours, was fast asleep, she also keeps mumbling about nachos, it's so cute. Duusu is a deep blue Kwami and is 10 centimeters tall. She has a small pale crimson circle on the center of her forehead, and her eyes are pale crimson with dark blue sclerae. Her tail, reminiscent of that of a real peacock, contains five feathers. The eyes of the feathers are pale crimson, with a black interior and a dark blue exterior. She also has three feathers coming out from behind her head, the central one of which is longer than those to its left and right.

Earlier when Chilly saw this she got jealous and decided to hold onto my other arm, and almost immediately after that she fell asleep as well. I wouldn't mind so much if she didn't chew my arm constantly, she's going to leave scars if she doesn't stop drawing blood.

"Jason! Trixx! Tea's ready!" I heard Pollen yell from the other room.

"Coming!" I call back. Trixx flies over and I walk into the kitchen area where Pollen and Wayzz had poured each Kwami a small amount of tea in small tea cups that were adorable. I had a regular sized cup thankfully, I sit on the floor and take a sip of the tea, "This is pretty good." I say with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Pollen said before taking a sip of her own tea. Pollen is a yellow Kwami that is 10 centimeters tall. Three curved stripes wrap around her head, and each stripe grows smaller as it ascends up her forehead. She has a small stinger, which is also striped. Her antennae, arms, and feet are black, while her eyes are golden with blue sclerae, and she has black eyelashes. A small light yellow tuft is located below her head and around her neck, with a small area reaching onto her stomach.

My phone started to ring and I pick it up once I see it was Adrian, "Hey what's up?"

 _"Where are you?"_ He asked slightly concerned.

"What do you mean?"

 _"Dude your supposed to be at the photoshoot in 3 minutes!"_

I felt my heart skip a beat as I look at the time, "Oh son of a-" I cut myself off and grab all my stuff and bolt out the door with my skate board, once I'm outside I jump on my board and ride towards the park as fast as I could, I would take another car but I don't have time to hot wire it. "Oh man I hope I didn't forget anything"

 **Meanwhile back at Master Fu's shop**

Chilly sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Good morning Jason." She said, but got concerned when she didn't get a response. Chilly flew into the air and looked around, not seeing Jason caused her to fly to the window and watch as he raced down the street. "JASON!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Oh dear." Pollen said flying next to Chilly, "This doesn't look good."

"Jason!" Chilly said sadly sliding down the window, covering the glass in frost and tears.

"Do not worry young one, he will be back soon." Wayzz said as the two Kwami tried to comfort the young Kwami.

"But-but-but I miss him!" Tears started to flow from her eyes, freezing the moment they left her eyes, soon a pile of frozen tear drops formed around them.

Pollen let out a sigh, "I hope you come back soon Jason."

 **Jason pov**

I arrive at the park and rush over to the photoshoot, I put my stuff down next to Adrians and make my way to the fountain. "Ah there you are." Said the camera man, "You were almost late."

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I say to him.

"As long as you're here, wait over there till it's your turn." I nod and walk back towards my stuff and sit down.

"Oh my god." I say to myself, "I really need to plan out my day better." I look at Adrians things and see it was moving, "Plagg, you really need to learn not to move so much."

"Jason?"

"Yeah, I got some camonbart cheese if you're hungry." A moment later Plagg was in front of me.

"Yes!" I pull out a small container and pull out some cheese for the cat Kwami, he started to devour the cheese the moment he grabbed it.

"I should see if the others want something to eat." I open my back pack and my heart nearly stops, one, two . . . . two Kwami, out of five. Oh no.

"Hey/Hello Jason." Trixx and Duusu said to me.

"This is bad, I forgot Chilly."

"How's that bad?" Trixx asked. "You can use us if you need to transform."

"Yeah I know, I just hope Chilly is alright, we pretty much go everywhere together, now that I think about it she literally has never been more than 30 feet away from me before."

"She sounds kinda clingy." Plagg says.

"Well I don't wanna be away from Jason." Duusu flies over to my shoulder and rubs against my cheek, "He's so nice."

"Hey quit it, that tickles." I pick her up and hold her in front of me, "But in all seriousness, I hope this photoshoot wraps up quick."

After a while the photographer called me over to pose with Adrian, this photographer was a lot different then the one in America, for one he started to do these poses so fast that I felt sore just watching him. I saw Adrien wave at someone, I follow his eyes to see two people in our class and a little girl, one of them was Ladybug and the other was a girl who runs the LadyBlog. I turn back towards the cameraman who didn't like that Adrien wasn't focusing on the photoshoot, I nudge him and we get back to taking photos. Although this guy started rambling about spaghetti after a few minutes.

"Marinette!" I turn towards the little girl with Ladybug who seemed to be shouting at her, oh right her names Marinette.

The photographer didn't like how she was interrupting and yelled at them to be quiet, I didn't really mind it, if anything we could probably use some extra people in this. I can only imagine how jealous other girls will be if they see Adrien with a little girl, correction, how adorable they'll think it is. Soon the three walk away and we go back to photos.

* * *

The photos started to get boring, Adrien and I started showing that, "No no no! Ze boys have eaten too much spaghetti! We need more energy! More romance!"

Adrien and I look at one another before I look at the photographer, "I'm NOT getting romantic with Adrien." I say holding my hands up as Adrien and I take a few steps apart.

"That is not what I meant, we need . . . a girl!" Faster than I could blink the man practically disappeared and was in front of the girl from before. "You!" He said surprising her, "I need an extra!."

"Hey Adrien."

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or is this guy kinda strange?"

"Well, he is one of the best photographers in Paris."

"In America, the people who take my photos do photoshoots a lot differently than here." A sudden blast of cold air caused me to snap my head around, was that Chilly? Instead of seeing my Kwami I see a girl dressed in black floating above a dome of Ice, everyone at the park started to run away in a panic. "It's a villain, which means an Akuma."

Adrien and I look at each other and nod before running over to our things, "I gave Plagg some camembert earlier so you should be ready to go, I don't have all my Kwami so I'm not gonna be able to help as much."

"Got it."

We both get to our bags and Trixx and Duusu fly out. "You girls ready?" Both nod, "Alright Trixx, I have to use your actual Miraculous command today, you up for it?"

"Always!"

"Alright then, Trixx, let's pounce!" Trixx flies into my Miraculous causing it to light up before turning orange and white, a mask appears on my face and an orange outfit with the center being all white and the area past my elbows and knees being black appears on me, two large fox ears appear on my head and some kind of orange and white cloth hangs behind me. "Huh, not bad but I can't have Paris thinking there's a new hero in town. Duusu, Blow them away!" Duusu get sucked into the miraculous and the blue lines appear. Before Adrien could turn around and see the new outfit I used Trixx's power. I pull out the flute that was resting on my back before activating my power, "Illusion!" Soon my outfit changed to my Wolf outfit, but I could still tell it was different. "That's a bit better." I put the flute away and pull out a pair of Chinese fans with peacock designs on them, I open them before a wolf like pattern replaces it, sweet. Since the villain uses weather powers I put my goggles on to protect from the wind.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.

"Alright let's do this." We both run towards the person who did this, Cat jumps on the fence while I landed in front of her with my fans open in a battle stance. "Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?"

"My name is not Ice Queen, its Stormy Weather!" She said in annoyance.

"Listen." Cat said before sliding down the fence, "I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits. 'K?" I looked at Cat in with an eyebrow raised.

"Really?" I ask.

"What?"

"Nothing, just that joke wasn't very cool." I said with a grin. Unfortunately I wasn't paying attention to Stormy Weather who sent a strong gust of wind that launched Cat into the air. Thankfully I was able to use the fans to make a gust of wind to counter hers, but the clashing winds were sending cars flying and causing a lot of damage. The wind stopped and I focused on her while she glared at me. She holds her umbrella up and points it at me before a bolt of purple lightning shot towards me, thinking fast I linked the two fans together making a small shield that deflected the bolts. But she responds with Another gust of wind that sent me flying this time.

I crash into a wall before landing on my feet, I look at my Miraculous and saw Trixxs Illusion only had 3 minutes left. "I have to get Chilly." I look over at Cat Noir who was being helped up by Ladybug, I know these two can survive me being gone for a few minutes. I turn and jump towards Master Fu's shop. I make it through the door just as the Illusion wears off and I'm back in the fox outfit, my outfit disappears and Trixx and Duusu fly out in front of me. "Come on, let's get the others."

After Chilly had an emotional reunion and I got all the frost off of my shirt, I changed into my real Wolf outfit and the other Kwami joined as well. After putting the goggles back on I was ready for action, I ran across the roofs till I spotted my partners dodging cars till a bus fell on them. I rushed over and grabbed the side of the bus and grit my teeth as I lifted it up, I channeled Wayzz's shields through my body which gave me more strength than I would normally have as Wolf. I lifted the bus and moved it away from them before putting it down, "I leave for a few minutes and you start playing catch with cars." I turn to look at them and they both had a shocked look. "Stop gawking and lets go beat Stormy Weather." I say snapping them out of it.

The three of us start to run down the street while those two start to think of why Stormy Weather got Akumatised. "Maybe she has some unresolved anger issues?" Ladybug suggested.

"Maybe she didn't pass her driving test?" Cat added.

"She would probably be a car related villain if that happened." I suggest, "Maybe something like Speed Queen?"

"Or Road Rage?" Cat offered.

"Are you two really doing this right now?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes." Cat and I say at the same time, she roles her eyes as we keep listing names before a large TV turns on to reveal Stormy Weather.

"Hello viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer." Wait a second, it's not summer, or is it? I am in another country after all, but then why do we still have school? "Looks like Mother Nature had a change in plans, summer vacation is officially over!"

"Already? But I look so good in swimwear." Cat complained, oh god I do not need that image in my head.

"The cat suit will do, thanks." Ladybug said. Well, she isn't wrong, if needed I could always activate aquatic mode for us, but I don't think we'll be needing that anytime soon. "At least now we know where to find her." The three of us race towards the broadcast building and run inside while Stormy was still talking on Tv, as we ran Cat noticed something.

"Hey!" He said making us stop. "That girl reminds me of someone." I look at the cardboard cut out and recognized her immediately from that show Trixx made me watch with her, what are the odds?

"It's her." Ladybug said in realization, The Akuma must be in her parasol."

We all rush towards the broadcast room till the three of us are right outside the door, Ladybug and Cat tried to open the door but couldn't get it to budge so I moved them aside before I kicked the doors off their hinges and sent them flying, gotta love super strength. We run in only to find Stormy weather wasn't there.

"It's a recording!"

A laugh from behind us made us all turn and see Stormy Weather standing in the doorway, she raised her umbrella and shot a bolt of purple lightning towards the ceiling. The bolt struck a section of the stage lights causing them to come crashing down as well as a large support beam they were connected to. I quickly knelt down and put my hand on the ground, "Sub Zero!" I pull my hand up as several large spikes made of ice shot out of the ground and caught the debris before they hit us. The light suddenly cut out making everything go black. I feel a familiar sensation in the back of my neck.

"Cat where are you, you should have night vision right?" I ask with no emotion whatsoever.

"Yeah, I'm right next to you." He replied.

"Good, take Ladybug with you and go beat Stormy weather, if I go I'll transform back when I get there." No I wouldn't but I needed them to leave.

"Got it." I hear the two run out of the room and I let out a sigh, I hold up my hand over my head "Shield!" a bright green shield made of light appeared and lit up the room. I narrow my eyes when I sense the energy again. "You planning on spying for much longer or are you gonna come out?"

A few moments pass before a black butterfly flies out and flies in front of me, an Akuma. Once it stops the butterfly becomes dozens of Akumas and seem to form the shape of a man, or more specifically Hawk Moth. "Hello Wolf."

"Hawk Moth."

"I'm surprised you were able to sense my Akuma so easily."

"Not really that difficult when you know what to look for."

"So, you are a guardian then?"

I was a bit surprised he knew that turn, "No idea what you're talking about, but even if I was, what's it to you?"

"I'm not one of those cartoon villains who would explain their plan, I merrily wished to offer you a deal."

"What deal?"

"Help me get Ladybug and Cat Noirs Miraculous and I will give you what ever you want."

"And what makes you think I want anything?"

"Everyone wants something, can you say there isn't one thing in this world you want, or want back."

I look down slightly as a painful memory repays in my head, "There is one thing, but they would never forgive me if I stooped to your level, so the answer, is no!" I got into a fighting stance, "Sub Zero!" I thrust my hands forward and a blast of freezing cold air shot towards the Akumas, which became covered in frost and froze solid. Each Akuma was frozen before it fell to the ground. I stumbled a bit, the Kwami had warned me that using Sub Zero to often would drain more energy.

I looked at my Miraculous and see 3 jewels were still lit up, I have 3 uses left, but I couldn't worry about that right now, I had to go after the others.

* * *

After gathering all the Akumas, I run onto the roof just as Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm to fix everything, looks like I missed the fight. "Hey Ladybug!" I call out getting her attention, "Think you can De-evilize these ones as well?" I ask holding up several frozen Akumas.

Ladybug quickly changes the Akumas back into harmless white butterflies before the three of us do a fist bump, "Pound it!" We all say together.

"Where did the extra Akumas come from?" Ladybug asked me.

"Hawk Moth was trying to get me to switch sides and stab you both in the back, as if I'd ever do that." I say before grabbing Cat by the back of his outfit, "Now come on Cat boy, we have somewhere to be." I jump off the edge of the building still holding Cat as we descend down the side of the building.

"I can jump to you know!" He shouts at me.

"Sorry, didn't want you changing back because you were to love struck over Ladybug to notice you're almost out of time." He was about to respond but closed his mouth and I laugh.

We arrived back at the photoshoot, just as the photographer showed back up, we changed back and I quickly hid the Kwami in my bag, which was full of their favorite snacks. I walk over and ask what we were supposed to do next, but apparently we were waiting for the extra that was supposed to be here. Turns out that Marinette wanted to volunteer but the photographer decided that the child with her would be a better for taking photos with.

I don't know exactly how long we were there for but once we finished I made my way back to Master Fu's and the moment I walk through the door Chilly flies out of my back pack and latched onto my forehead an starts crying her eyes out. Her tears froze the moment they left her eyes and frost started to spread across my hair, "Chilly, I'm sorry." I say to my tiny friend.

"I thought you abandon me! And you replaced me!" She said through sobs.

"Hey come on, you know I'd never do that. Besides no one could ever replace you." I say petting her head.

I sat down on a cushion, me and the Kwami then try to calm her down, we eventually manage to get her to stop crying after I promise to never leave her behind again to the best of my ability. She let me go and I held her in my hands as I lay on the bed Master Fu said I could sleep on since he was going to be out of town for a few days doing, and I quote, "Magic stuff." I already told my boss I was staying somewhere for a few days and he was cool with it as long as I don't miss any shoots. I let out a sigh, hopefully nothing happens tomorrow.

 **? pov**

I look around the corner and see the person Master Fu had talked about, the next Guardian, he was younger than I thought he would be. I smile before I motion for the others to follow me as we made are way towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Welcome to my latest chapter in my Miraculous Ladybug story, sorry this took so long to do, I wanted to have this done over the summer but my life has been crazy the last few months. I won't bore you with the details so without further delay, onto reviews!**

 **Red-Hot Habanero: Glad you liked it, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Shogun lord poke burst: THANK YOU! I've been waiting so long for someone to get that, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

 **Jason pov**

I let out a yawn as I slowly start to wake up, that was a nice nap, I was about to sit up but I could feel a strange weight on my forehead. At first I thought it was Chilly since I felt something cold on my head, but I also felt it on my chest, and I could feel 5 small weights on my stomach. That meant there were 6 small magical creatures on me...wait what!? I open my eyes and look at what was on me, to my shock I come face to face with a sleeping Kwami I've never seen before! What, how, when, why!?

I picked up the ice cold Kwami on my forehead, I was use to holding cold things since Chilly was usually cold as well, so it didn't bother me to much. I held the new Kwami above me by her tail as they started to wake up, she looked down at me with bright violet eyes. She had white fur like Chilly, actually she looked almost exactly like Chilly. White fur, adorable black tipped wolf ears, and a cute white wolf tail. Surprisingly her eyes were a bright purple unlike Chilly who had blue eyes, and instead of have a light blue accent to her fur, this one had a purple accent to it.

"Hello, and who might you be." I asked her as she looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm Nelly, the White Wolf Kwami." She said excitedly before flying free from my fingers and lands on my forehead again. "Thank you for freeing me!"

"What?" I ask confused by what she meant, wait how did I know she was a girl? Questions for later.

"You freed me from your Miraculous! Thank you so much!" She said happily.

"When did I do that? And you can't be the White Wolf Kwami, that's Chilly, and how come you look like her?"

"About a week ago, when your Miraculous lit up, that was when you freed me, I wasn't able to come out before because the Wolf Miraculous didn't have enough power to let both of us out. Once you used more Kwami, the Wolf Miraculous was able to handle more power, and I look like Chilly because Chilly is my twin sister."

"Kwami can be twins?" Chilly never mentioned she had a twin.

"Yup, and I'm so happy to finally meet you in person! I wanted to thank you for taking care of my sister while I was asleep." She said nuzzling my forehead.

"No problem, wait, how do you know about me taking care of Chilly?"

"I saw everything you did when I was in the Miraculous." She said.

"Wait, everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"Chilly is the one who's been putting snowflake patterns on my clothes right?"

"Oh yeah, but she just wanted to thank you for being a good friend."

I look down at Chilly who was still on my chest sound asleep, I pet her head and saw her smile in her sleep. "So, now that both of you are out, what dose that mean for my powers?"

"Well, since you were only using one of us, you were only able to use half of the full power of the Wolf Miraculous. Now that you have both of us you'll be as strong as you should be and your Sub-Zero will be even stronger as well." Nelly explained.

"Cool, well, I look forward to getting to know you." I look at the other Kwami and notice it was still night time, "We can still get another few hours of sleep."

Nelly yawns, "That sounds nice." She replies before we both close our eyes and fall back to sleep.

Suffice to say I woke up with a teary eyed Chilly crying about how I replaced her in her sleep, but once Nelly explained everything she was happy to meet her sister. But I have to wonder, how many more Kwami am I going to have to look after? Master Fu said there were more than the ones I have already, but how many exactly? I glance at the record player for a moment before I turn away, nope, not today.

I look back at the Kwami as they were greeting Nelly, Chilly and Duusu where clinging to my arms again as I tried to think of what to do to pass the time. I watch as the 4 Kwami not clinging to my arms were talking to one another before Nelly said I should use her in addition to the other Kwami so I can get a feel for the new power I would be getting.

"Alright then, who's ready to patrol Paris?" I ask as they all raise their...what ever they have. "Sweet." I hold up my arm in front of me with the miraculous facing away from me. "Chilly, Nelly, let it snow!" My wolf outfit appears on me and I felt stronger then I normally would as Wolf, "Wayzz, protect! Trixx, mystify! Pollen, bug out! Duusu, blow them away!" The colorful additions to my outfit appear before I made my way to the roof and look around. "Let's see, where can I go?" I ask myself before I spot the Eiffel Tower in the distance, might as well.

I jump from building to building till I arrive at the tower, or more specifically the large stare case nearby, a lot of people there so I didn't want to get to close.

"Stop thief!" I turn to look where the shout came from, I spot a man running from a woman and her child with a purse in his hands. Knowing what was going on I pulled out my chakrams and threw one towards the man, the wire connecting chakrams wraps around the man causing him to fall to the ground with a grunt. He tried to get free but stopped when I walked over.

"There's no use in trying to break that wire, it's indestructible." I look at the purse in his hand, "I believe this doesn't belong to you." I grab the purse before I walk over to the woman he took it from. I return the purse to her before doing a small bow, "M'lady." She thanks me before I walk back to the man and pick him up by his shirt, several onlookers started clapping as I walked away towards a police officer who walked over. I hand the man over before wishing the officer a nice day and continuing my stroll through Paris. People kept thanking me and asking for autographs as I explored, it was kinda like my usual day in America, hope I don't accidentally sign my name instead of Wolf.

As I walked I couldn't help but notice a certain bakery from a few weeks ago, one where a certain red and black super heroine lives, I don't want to disturb her so I should probably find another way to go. I turn to walk away but I notice a group of people who were following me with cameras, don't need this kind of attention right now, I duck into an alleyway as I turn a corner. The group goes past me and I let out a sigh, I think I've been Wolf for long enough, I should save the Kwami power for when I need it. "Alright, snow fall." I say the command to get my outfit to disappear.

A few seconds pass before I realize I was still in my Wolf outfit, "Snow fall." I say again but nothing happens, "Snow fall!" I say urgently but nothing happens. What the heck is going on! "Snow Fall!" Why am I not turning back!?

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down, freaking out won't help me. I need to figure out what's wrong, or get some help, only Master Fu isn't around to help me this time. Well, I do have another option, I glance at the bakery across the street, she probably won't be happy that I know it's her...unless I play dumb. I smirk, lets see what LB is up to on her day off.

 **No pov**

Marinette was currently on her phone behind the counter of the bakery waiting for a customer. She stopped when she heard the bell indicating someone walking in. "Welcome, how can I help...you?" She stopped when she saw Wolf close the door behind him and turn towards her with a smile.

"Hi there!" He said happily, "Now before you say anything, yes I'm Wolf, no I will not give an autograph, and do you think Ladybug would like ladybug themed cupcakes?" He asked.

Marinette was confused to say the least, the last person she thought she would see today would be Wolf, especially asking for cupcakes for her as Ladybug. "Um, I don't-"

"Oh right!" He said realizing something, he pulled out a large stack of cash and placed it on the counter. "This should be enough, right?"

Marinette looked at the money and saw it was more than enough for what he wanted, "This is more than enough."

"Great, keep the change." He pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper and wrote down his number and gave it to Marinette, "Call me when it's ready." He said with a wink before walking out of the store and into the streets.

Marinette was still processing what happened when her phone started ringing surprising her, she tossed her phone into the air before desperately trying to catch it. Once she had a grip on it she saw the familiar image of her best friend, Alya. "Alya you're not gonna believe what just happened."

 _"What's up?"_

"Wolf just walked in and ordered over a dozen ladybug themed cupcakes to give to Ladybug!"

 _". . ."_

"Alya?"

 _". . ."_

"Are you-" She was cut off when the door flew open to reveal a panting Alya and she tried to catch her breath.

"Tell...me...everything!" She said between gasps.

"Wha-"

"Everything!"

 **One explanation later (15 minutes)**

Once Marinette finished explaining, while also making Ladybug themed cupcakes, and letting Alya catch her breath, Alya was looking at her in shock, "Do you know what this means!?" Alya asked her excitedly.

"He want's to give Ladybug cupcakes?" Marinette asked not sure what else it meant. She was putting on the red icing on the first cupcake.

"No girl, he has a crush on Ladybug." Alya stated causing Marrinetts eyes to widen.

"W-what!? No way. How can you tell from getting someone cupcakes!?" Marinette was trying to be calm and not give away the fact that she was Ladybug.

"Nobody gets someone a dozen cupcakes for no reason, especially ones themed after that person. How would you feel if someone got you that?"

"You have no idea." Marinette whispered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Oh, um, I said I have no idea. Why would someone get me cupcakes designed like me in the first place?"

"If they had a crush on you, that's why!" Alya then started to go on about how big this would be on her blog, while Marinette was getting nervous.

 _"Does he have a crush on me? But I'm into someone else, I can't be in a relationship, but of I tell him he'll be heart broken, and then Hawkmoth could Akumatize him!"_ Marinette mentally shouted at herself, she was currently imagining a black themed wolf destroying Paris with black snow and ice, _"Ugh, what am I supposed to do!?"_ She let out a mental sigh, _"_ _Okay, I just need to tell him I'm not interested without hurting his feelings, that'll work...right?"_ Marinette then started to pay attention to Alyas voice again.

"What do you think?" Alya asked.

"Um, yeah totally." She replied hoping Alya would believe she was listening the whole time.

"Great, thanks girl I owe you big time for this!" Alya pulled Marinette into a hug just as she finished the last cupcake. "This interview is gonna be great!"

 _"I guess I have to let Alya do an interview with Wolf? Shouldn't be to hard."_ She put the cupcakes in a box before looking Alya seemed to realize something.

"How are you supposed to tell him their ready?"

"He gave me his number." She held up the paper and typed it into her one while it was Alyas turn to be shocked.

 **With Wolf**

Wolf let out a sigh as he rested on top of the Eiffel Tower, "I wonder what Master Fu is up to right now?" He said to himself. "...Probably magical stuff." A moment later his Miraculous lit up, he looked at it before pressing the top gem as a holographic screen appeared showing him that he was getting a call from Marinette. "Hey Marinette, what's up?"

 _"Y-your cupcakes are done."_

Why does she sound so nervous? He thought to himself. "You alright? You sound nervous?"

 _"No I'm fine."_

He could tell she was lying but didn't want to pressure her, "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, thanks again." He hung up and jumped to his feet before leaning forwards and started free falling over the edge. Once he was halfway to the bottom he turned in the air and kicked off the side of the tower and shot towards where Marinette was, once he landed Wolf dusted himself off before walking inside. The moment he opened the door Alya was in front of him with her phone recording him.

"I'm here with Wolf, one of the three super heroes defending Paris from Hawkmoth! Anything you want to say to the people of Paris?"

Wolf blinked a few times before he realized what she had said. "Um, hey there." He said with a smile and a wave. "Nice weather we're having."

"Would you mind answering a few questions?" Alya pleaded.

Wolf thought for a moment, "Sure, I have a few minutes, but only a few for now. I have things I have to do today so we can schedule an actual interview another time of you want?" He offered with a smile.

"Sounds great!" Alya said excitedly, "So, Wolf. Tell us, why are you protecting Paris? What made you want to do it?"

"Well, I can't just stand by and do nothing when I see people in danger, and if I can use these powers for good then that's what I'll do."

"Why are parts of your outfit are different colors than a wolf, unlike Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"I figured an all white outfit seemed weird so I decided I wanted to make it a bit more colorful, I think I made the right choice."

"Last question, what are your feeling for Ladybug?"

"She's pretty nice, and a good partner, and she's nice to be around." Unknown to him Marinette was blushing like crazy just out of his sight. "Sorry to cut this short but I really need to go." He picks up the box of cupcakes, he put his Miraculous next to Alyas phone and a notification popped up letting her know Wolf was added as a contact. "Call me when you want to set up that interview, thanks again Marinette. I have to go meet Ladybug." Wolf walked out the door before jumping to the top of a building and out of sight.

"This is big!" Alya said excitedly before she ran out the door, "I have to upload this! See you later Marinette!" She called back.

Marinette watched Alya walk away before running upstairs, her parents thankfully had come back allowing her to leave. Once she was upstairs Tikki appeared, "Hey Marinette, what's wrong?"

"I think Wolf might have a crush on me?"

"Really?" Tikki asked a bit confused, "But you two barely know each other."

"He came in and ordered a dozen Ladybug themed cupcakes and said she's nice to be around."

"Oh...maybe he does have a crush."

"Yeah, but I can't just reject him or else he might get Akumatized!" Marinette fell onto her bed.

"You just have to tell him in a way that won't hurt his feelings."

"I know, but how."

"Just tell him the truth, that always works best."

"Alright then, Tikki! Spots on!"

 **Jason pov**

Let's see, do I tell her what's wrong first or offer the cupcakes? I sat on top of a building as I thought about what I was going to do. Ladybug should be here soon so I'll have to-"Um, Wolf?" Speak if the devil.

I turn and see Marinette now in her Ladybug outfit, I smirk, "Ladybug just the person I wanted to see."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Well, the thing is, well...I need your help with something."

Ladybug looked confused for a moment, "Wait what? I though-" She quickly cut herself off.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just." She pulled out her yoyo and opened it to its phone setting and showed me the Ladyblog. I look at the latest article and my eye widen, the latest story was about Wolf having a crush on Ladybug and how I was buying cupcakes for her to confess my feelings.

A few moments pass before I burst out laughing, once I calm down I wipe away the tears, "Oh, I needed that." I look up at Ladybug and hand her back the yoyo. "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm not interested in you that way. I'm not really looking for romance at the moment, we've only met a few weeks ago, and I'm more of a get to know you kinda guy." I clarify, "I got these cupcakes because I want to ask you for help and I figured something like this might helping my chances in you saying yes."

She blinked a few times before letting out a sigh of relief, "Oh good, I was worried about you getting heart broken."

"Don't worry about it, but I'll have you know that it would take more than a rejection to make me get Akumatized."

"Fare enough." She sat down next to me, "So what do you need?"

"Well, the thing is...I can't turn off my Miraculous."

". . ."

". . ."

"What!?"

"It's stuck on and I don't know how to turn it off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, check it. Snow fall!" Again, nothing happened. "See?"

Her eyes widen, "You realize you would have revealed who you were if that had worked right."

"Oh...right." Thank god that didn't happen. Wait can Kwami be considered gods cause I'm pretty sure Tikki was created when existence was created? What do Chiily and Nelly represent? More questions for later.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"The only thing that might work is using up all the energy in the Miraculous, but that will cause a lot of problems if I'm not careful."

"What, why? You only have to wait five minutes before-" She stopped and seemed to realize a few times my I used my powers and didn't worry about the time limit.

"My Miraculous has twin Kwami, meaning I have an extra charge for my powers, one sub-zero would be no problem to contain, but more than that and things start getting complicated. Plus I'm pretty sure if I just started using my powers for no reason I might cause a panic and give Hawkmoth more targets for Akumas, although I guess fighting multiple villains would help." Something hits the back of my head, "Ow!" I rub the back of my head and look at Ladybug.

"Don't even think about it." She said with a stern voice.

"Don't worry I wasn't gonna."

We sat there for a few minutes trying to come up with a safe way for me to use my powers, while also enjoying the cupcakes, man these things are good.

 **Meanwhile**

Adrian was sitting on his couch thinking about Ladybug, "I'm telling you Plagg, I think she's the one."

"Mmhm." Plagg hummed as he scrolled through a website to order some cheese.

"I can't think of anyone else I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Cool." Once Plagg ordered the cheese he closed the website and was about to fly away but another browser caught his eye, a certain blog Adrian had been looking at earlier.

"Nothing is gonna keep us apart." Adrian declared.

"You might wanna rethink that." Plagg replied causing Adrian to stand up.

"What? Why?"

"Take a look at this."

Adrian moved over to the computer to read the latest post, Plagg could swear he heard the exact moment Adrian's heart shattered into a million pieces.

 **Back with Wolf and Ladybug, no pov**

"Wait I think I got it!" Ladybug announces and jumped to her feet.

"What is it?"

"What if you use up all your power in one shot!?" She replies putting his hands on his hips and smiled.

"I guess that could work, but where should I aim it?" Ladybug pointed to several clouds over Paris at the moment, Wolf smirked, "Alright then, have your Lucky Charm ready, I've never done this before so I don't know what will happen." He close his eyes and focus on the energy from the Miraculous, after a few moments he could feel the presence of the 6 Kwami he had. His outfit seemed to glow white as his hair moved in an invisible wind, frost spread across the roof of the building as Ladybug took a few steps back. The temperature dropped drastically allowing her to see her breath. Wolfs eyes snap open making Ladybug flinch, his irises were glowing bright white. He raised his hands and looked up at the sky which had scattered clouds. "Sub-Zero!"

A bolt of pure white energy shot out of his hands and into the sky, once the bolt hit the cloud the energy spread across the it. Ladybug and Wolf watched nervously for anything that would be a problem, but after a few moments nothing seemed to be happening. Wolf fell to his knees and was panting, his Miraculous beeped indicating that he had five minutes left before he turned back, "Oh thank goodness that worked." He said trying to catch his breath. "That took a lot more out of me than I thought it would."

"Well, at least you'll be changing back soon." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, looks like I didn't need Lucky Charm after all."

"Don't mention it, but you're gonna have to find a way to change back without doing this every time."

"I'll ask my Kwami once I change back." Wolf got to his feet before pulling out his chakrams, "I owe you one Ladybug!" He yells out before jumping off the edge and swinging away back to Master Fu's place. Ladybug waved goodby before heading back home.

But if either of them had stayed a bit longer they might have noticed the cloud Wolf had hit wasn't moving, bolts of white energy seemed to be moving through it as well. A moment later the cloud started growing in size, the temperature around it dropping as it did so. All this was happening above an unaware Paris, but by tomorrow, things were going to be very different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello again everybody and welcome to my latest chapter for The Wolf! I hoped to get this done sooner but I have been seriously busy, thankfully I got a break and finished this chapter up. I'm going to try, not making any promises, but I am going to try and update this story more often than I usually do.**

 **Now, to reviews!**

 **Red-Hot Habanero: I felt the same way after I wrote that, and I still want one! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **spartan120: Hope you like it, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Jason pov**

I get into Master Fu's shop just as my Miraculous times out, a moment later my Wolf outfit disappears and the 6 Kwami all fly out before they fall out onto my bed from earlier, thankfully. I would hate to see any of them get hurt. They all looked tired so I quickly went to get the food Master Fu and I prepared for just such an occasion.

I put two bowls of vanilla ice cream in front of Chilly and Nelly, both were happy to see them and quickly started to eat the frozen treat. I gave Wayzz a cup of his favorite tea before he thanked me and started sipping it with a smile. I set down a small jar of honey next to Pollen, she thanked me in her usual polite manner and started to eat the delicious honey, I didn't have any of her usual treats but she liked honey just as much. Trixx liked anything with sugar so I got her several assorted lollipops which she happily popped into her mouth one afterthought other. I picked up Duusu and placed her on my lap as I pull out a bag of marshmallows ranging from mini to large marshmallows. The moment she saw them Duusu sat upright with a smile as I gave her a mini one, in the blink of an eye she put the whole thing in her mouth before eating it. Her smile was the personification of pure joy and I swear I can see sparkles as she eats them.

As I fed Duusu more marshmallows my phone started to ring, I pull it out and looked at the contact, I smiled before pressing the green button. "What's shaking Crazy Lady?" I call her by her nickname playfully. Her real name is Kris Aster, and we've been friends for as long as I can remember.

 _"Nothing much psychopath, you?"_

"Well, I'm in Paris right now, other than that not much." I reply.

 _"No way!"_ She said in shock, _"Well I guess that explains why I haven't seen you around lately...wait a second. Paris? As in where those superheroes are?"_

"The one and only."

" _Oh."_ I hear her shifting around, _"You wouldn't happen to be one of them would you?"_

"Really? You think I could be a superhero?" I ask in a sarcastic tone, "The amazing adventures of Jason! Hero by day, master thief by night!" A moment of silence passed before we both start laughing.

 _"Fair point, but you gotta admit it's kinda strange that they show up after you leave for Paris?"_ She paused for a moment. _"Hey, by any chance did I forget to mention I was moving to Paris in a few days?"_

"Yes, yes you-wait what!?"

 _"Surprise!"_ She said happily. _"You aren't mad are you?"_

"Why would I be mad? My best friend is coming to live in Paris, I'm just glad we won't have a long distance relationship."

 _"Oh?"_ She said in a playful tone. _"What kind of relationship do we have?"_ I could hear her smirking as I felt my face heat up.

"You know what I meant!" I say defensively as I hear her laughing.

 _"Sorry!"_ She said between laughs, _"It's just so easy to mess with you."_

"Yeah yeah, I know." I feed Duusu another marshmallow, "So when will you be here?"

 _"Well, I'm leaving in a few hours so if things are smooth on the ride I should be able to get there sometime tomorrow ."_

"Alright, well I can't wait to see you when you arrive." I say with a smile.

 _"Looking forwards to it, see you soon."_

"Yeah, see you soon."

We both hang up and I can't help but smile, my best friend is coming to Paris, I'm so happy I could jump for joy. Nothing could bring me down right now.

I looked at Duusu again and I can't help but think about where I found her, why was her Miraculous in a vault anyway? As I thought about it more I realized I was an idiot. Eventually who ever had her Miraculous would soon realize it was gone. I had already made a replica but I had neglected to put it in the vault. Looks like I need to do that today.

After a while I noticed a few of the Kwami had finished their snacks they flew over to me, "Hey Chilly, Nelly, how come I wasn't able to change back right away?" I ask once the twins fly over.

The two look at each other for a moment before looking back at me, "That's my bad actually." Nelly said scratching the back of her head. "The Miraculous was still adjusting to me being out, so while it was still adjusting to my added power, it prevented you from changing back. If you hadn't changed back we would have been stuck like that for a week." Nelly finished.

"Dang, I'd hate being stuck like that for a week." I say as I look at my Miraculous. "I wouldn't get to see you all."

"Don't worry, I've made the proper adjustments so it won't happen again, unless you decide to add another Kwami. Just tell us before you do." Nelly added.

"I will." I reply before I lay down on my back, Duusu flew onto my chest so I could keep giving her marshmallows. The others floating around doing their own thing, Chilly was resting on my forehead like usual.

I wonder what Adrian is up to?

 **Meanwhile**

Tears poured down Adrians face, he had wrapped himself in blankets as sad piano music played from the TV, a romantic comedy was on as well. Plagg watched in confusion, "Humans are so strange."

 **Back with Jason**

Probably something fashion related. I don't know how long I was laying there but I eventually noticed the sky had darkened considerably, and it was starting to get a bit cold in the room and I think the others noticed as well. This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't supposed to be in the 80's today. I get to my feet and looked out the window, and to my surprise it was snowing!

"What the heck!?" I ask in surprise, "Why is it snowing!?"

"Jason?" I turn to look at Nelly, "Where did you send that overpowered Sub-Zero?"

"Um, up."

"What!?" She shouted. "That one was six times as powerful as a normal one, do you have any idea what will happen!" I look out the window to see the snow start to fall just a bit quicker. "If we don't do something there will be trouble."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad?"

Nelly turns on the Tv and turns on the news, _"-catching the city of Paris completely by surprise. The strange phenomenon has scientists baffled, the only explanation anyone can come up with is an Akuma attack. But no villain has been spotted, nor our three heroes, however this weather is causing hazards roads and the temperature is steadily dropping. If this doesn't stop soon then there will be no telling what damage will happen to Paris. Now to-"_ Nelly turned the Tv off and turned to me.

"Okay I see your point, but what can we do? This isn't an Akuma so Ladybug can't really fix this on her own."

"We have to do something." Trixx said flying next to me.

"Agreed, we are responsible for this, so we must correct it." Wayzz said with a nod.

"Alright, first things first I need to go get the others. I just hope they had enough time to rest, how long has it been anyway?"

"6 hours." Reply the Kwami.

What the!? How has it been that long!? I thought it was like half an hour, guess I spaced out for a while. "Alright then, let's go get the others!"

* * *

 **No pov**

Jason, now in his powered up wolf outfit, adjusts goggles as he jumped from building to building. "Thank you magical goggles!" He said seemingly unaffected by the snow. Wolf soon arrived at the Agrest residence which had a considerable amount of snow around it. Thankfully he was able to get into Adrian's room easily thanks to the window. He looked around for Adrian but stopped when he saw him with tears in his eyes on his couch.

"What the heck happened to you?" Wolf asked.

Adrian responded by flipping over and facing away from Wolf.

"Okay if this is about me giving Plagg your computer password I'm sorry. But he said he wouldn't go crazy with spending." He got no response. "Okay so it isn't that, Plagg!" He calls out. "Why is pretty boy here ignoring me?"

Plagg flies out in front of him, "He saw the article on the LadyBlog about you and Ladybug being a thing." Plagg replies as he bites into his cheese.

"Are you...oh my god." Wolf said letting out an annoyed sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, Wolf then walked over to Adrian before picking the heart broken teen up by the back of his shirt collar. "Okay allow me to clarify what is going on. I got those cupcakes for her to try and get her to help me turn back to normal cause my Miraculous wouldn't let me turn back. She helped after we talked about how I don't have any feelings for her! Yeah she's cool but I met her a week or two ago. Plus I know you like her, do you honestly think that I would stab you in the back like that?" Adrian was about to reply but was cut off by Wolf, "Aside from the time I actually stabbed you. It was a pencil, get over it already." Adrian was silent, "See? Think about it, why would I go after a girl I know my best friend is dead set on? What kinda friend would I be?"

"Alright." Adrian said wiping away the remaining tears, "Wait, why are you Wolf right now?"

"Have you even looked outside since this morning?" Wolf leads Adrian to the window and his eyes widen when he sees the blizzard outside.

"What's going on?"

"I changed back because I over charged my powers, looks like I hit a cloud or something and this happened. I gotta fix this but I need some help."

"Got it, Plagg. Claws out!" Plagg flew into the miraculous before his Chat Noir outfit appeared.

"Sweet, now you get ready to go, I have to take care of something."

"Right now?"

"Yes, it's important." Wolf walked to the door and focused, "Illusion." Smoke appears around his body before he disappeared from sight. He quickly make his way down the hall and towards the safe from before, Wolf pulled out the metal box from before and press a button on the side. A red light lit up on the box for a moment before turning green, meaning all the cameras in the area had been put on a loop for the next few minutes. "Man I love this thing."

Wolf walked up to the painting and open it before placing the box on the safe causing it to open a moment later. Once it opens he pulls out the fake Miraculous and places it down where he found the real one. Wolf was about to close the vault when he notice a book on one of the shelves, something inside him was telling him to take the book. Wolf reached towards it but stopped, he knew if he took this then it would be pretty obvious he was here. "Next time."

Wolf close the vault and painting before he left the room to meet up with Adrian again, "Alright, let's go get Ladybug." He nods and they jump out the window.

 **Meanwhile**

Kris Aster had just finished packing for her move to Paris and was laying down on her bed looking at her phone. She had a slight tan and bright green eyes. Her hair is brown and a pony tail went down her back. She had on a grey t-shirt with thin black stripes going across it, black shorts, long black socks that reached halfway up to her knees, and black and red shoes.

Kris was looking forwards to seeing Jason again, and wondered how he was enjoying Paris, she also wondered how much trouble he's gotten into since he left. "I wonder if he's stolen a car yet?" She laughed at the thought of him speeding down the street in some rich guys car.

As Kris looked through her phone she came across some pictures of the three heroes of Paris, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Wolf. She had first heard about the three heroes after Jason had left, she thought about how he said he couldn't be a hero and laughed. Despite being a thief, she knew his heart was in the right place...most of the time. It wasn't hard believing Jason might be one of them but she wasn't completely sure. She knew he wasn't Ladybug, and Cat Noir had blond hair, so that meant the most likely option was Wolf "Maybe I'll see if I can figure out who's under that mask." She said to herself, "Speaking of figuring out." Kris pulled out a small black box with red markings on it, "I still don't know where you came from."

Kris wanted to open the box but something was telling her not to, it wasn't the right time. Putting the box down she started getting ready to go to Paris.

* * *

Wolf and Cat Noir jumped from building to building and spotted Ladybug doing the same, the three meet up on the same building. "What's going on?" Ladybug asked. "Is it Hawkmoth?"

"No." Wolf replied, "This is my bad. That Sub-Zero earlier did this, I really gotta work on my aim." He said scratching the back of his head. He adjusted his goggles and looked up at the swirling clouds above them.

"So any idea how we're gonna stop this purr-fect weather." Cat asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't it'll be a a cat-astrophy." Wolf replied.

"Is this really the time for puns?" Ladybug asked a bit annoyed.

The two looked at each other and grinned, both spoke in perfect cinque with each other, "Are you fur-ious?" They ask with a grin.

Ladybug roller her eyes, "Come on you two, take this seriously."

Putting the jokes aside they started to come up with a plan, they had two options. Either contain the power or destroy it, neither was going to be easy, but they had to try.

"So, we either need to get Cat up there and use his Cataclysm, or I go up there and put it back into my Miraculous, I should have enough power to counteract it and safely dispose of it later." Wolf spoke as he scratched the back of his head.

"How do you know if you can even seal it away? Can your Miraculous hold that much power?" Ladybug asked.

"It can hold that and much more." He replied with a grin. "But I think we should use Cat for this, I don't want to be stuck as Wolf for a week."

"Okay, but how are we going to get Cat up there?" Ladybug asked.

"Hmmm." Wolf hummed to himself, then he slowly turned to Cat and Ladybug with a mischievous smirk, "Hey, you remember how we fought Stoneheart the first time right?"

"Yeah?" They both reply.

"Perfect!" Wolf said excitedly. "Shield!" Before either of them could react, Wolf pulled out his weapons as the green parts of his outfit lit up. A green bubble made of light appeared around Cat and Ladybug, Wolf wrapped the wire around the bubble. Once he made sure it was secure he took a few steps back, "Alright lets do this!"

"Um, what exactly are you doing?" Ladybug asked nervously.

"I'm gonna send you both flying at top speed until you get above the clouds, once there I'll let you go and Cat can destroy it."

"Wait what!?" Ladybug asked in shock, "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious unless you know another way to get you up there?"

"I have one, Lucky Charm!" Ladybug tossed up her yoyo, she looked up hopefully for something that would keep Wolf from throwing them, but a parachute fell down making Wolf grin.

"Looks like this is our best option." Cat said nervously.

"Alright then, hold on tight!"

"Wait can we talk about-"

"Nope!" What ever Ladybug was about to say was cut off as Wolf started spinning, the green bubble shield with Ladybug and Cat Noir spinning with him. Once they were going fast enough Wolf planted his foot into the ground so hard cracks appear before he let the two go flying into the sky. "Really hope I didn't over shoot that."

As the shield carried the two heroes through the sky, both were trying to keep balance as the blizzard outside shook them. Both were screaming as they soared through the air. Once the two were above the clouds the shield slowed down and came to a stop, then it disappeared.

"Cataclysm!" Cat shouted before a dark energy covered his hand as they started falling. The moment his hand touched the storm clouds they all turned pitch black, he smiled before a white energy surged through it. The black and white energies clashed for a few moments before the clouds disappeared, Ladybug quickly grabbed his arm and opened the parachute.

As Ladybug looked at the snow covered Paris, her yoyo started to ring and she picked up to see Wolf was calling her, "Oh good you're both okay." Wolf said letting out a relieved sigh, "I was worried I threw you too far. Good to see I was wrong."

"Yeah, about that." Ladybug said with narrowed eyes, "We need to talk about you throwing us over the clouds!"

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Wolf replied. "I knew you would be fine...mostly."

"Mostly!?" She asked in concern, "What do you mean mostly!?"

"Uh...sorry you're...breaking up." Wolf grabbed a nearby icicle and crushed it in his hand making a crunching noise. "I think the weather is, um, interfearing with my...I wanna say communicator? Gotta find out what this qualifies as."

"Wolf!"

"Oh right gotta go by!" He waved at the screen.

"Wolf!" Ladybug yelled as he hung up.

He let out a sigh, "This is gonna come back to bite me later...I wonder if the bakery is still open? I need to order a cake for Adrians birthday next week."


End file.
